Finding You Again
by PinkVeeBerry
Summary: Amaya and Hidan have been friends for years but when her neighbors are slaughtered she thinks he has died. What happens when she meets him years later? There could be more between them if there wasn't his horrible secret... HidanxOC Please read&review :D


_o Chapter 1 o_

"Fuck!" a boy who seemed a bit older than me screamed. I was playing in front of our house and it seemed like he was our new neighbour given the fact he had just come out of the next house. No, wait. "Come" was probably the wrong word seeing that he had tripped over the threshold - the reason why he had said fuck.

He had grey hair which was akward. Like I had said: He was probably only a bit older than me. So maybe seven?

My eyes widened in shock and I pointed at him with one of my small fingers, having my teddybear in the other hand. "That was a baaad word," I said. "My Mommy always tells my Daddy to stop saying it," I then added.

The boy looked down at me, his magnificent purple eyes narrowed. He kept staring me down so my eyes got even huger, scared as I was. Something in my green eyes seemed to change his mood because he rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

A bit suspiciously I at first looked at the hand and then at the boy's face before I shook his hand.

"I'm Hidan," he said. "And who are you?"

"Amaya," I answered, smiling up at him.

"Fucking nice to meet you," he said, smirking. I flinched when he said fuck. It was just so awkward for someone in our age to swear. I couldn't even imagine swearing when I was older.

"Nice to meet you, too," I said, eyeing him cautiously.

"Are you a kunoichi?" he asked me.

"Not yet, but I'm working hard to become one," I told him proudly. "And you? Are you a Genin?"

"Soon going to be..." he answered. "Someday, I'll become invincible!" he then added, staring of into the distance, beaming.

"How do you plan to manage that?" I asked anxiously, observing him with my big eyes.

He motioned to me to come closer. Expectantly I took a few steps into his direction. "I will become immortal," he whispered.

My mouth formed to a huge O. Did he know how to become immortal? He then smirked at me and I realized it most likely had been a joke. I felt so unbelievable stupid for believing him.

"So you just moved to Yugakure? And you're our new neighbour?" I asked, happily.

"Yes-" he started but I interrupted him. "FINALLY SOMEONE TO PLAY WITH!" I yelled. It was really annoying to be the only child in a street full of ninjas. Who was supposed to play with me? They were all just to absorbed by their own problems.

"Right," Hidan said. "Are you always that fucking-" I flinched again, "-loud?"

"Do you always swear that much?" I asked him right back.

"You'll get used to it. They all do," he said, shrugging.

I couldn't imagine ever getting used to such a bad manner.

**o**

"Amaya," the tall boy next to me said. I was barely able to make him out in the darkness of the night. But still I smiled up at his figure in the dark, loving the way he always said my name.

We were standing in an empty street the rain pouring down on us. Rain-night. That's what my name meant.

Hidan still looked like the little boy I had met so many years ago. Eleven to be exact - he was now 18 and I was 17. Grey hair, incredible purple eyes. And he had become very handsome, too.

I shook my head lightly, smiling and started walking away.

"Amaya, fucking wait!" he screamed. I chuckled. Of course, he hadn't stopped swearing but those years ago... he had been right. You actually got used to this. But I didn't just get used to it... I had started to swear too much, too. Probably an effect of spending too much time with him.

"What the fuck is wrong Hidan?" I said, turning around, grinning.

"I've got to tell you something important," he said. He sounded absolutely serious what was rare and my grin vanished instantly. What was he going to say? It had to be really important. Otherwise he wouldn't be so serious. Otherwise there would've at least one fuck in that sentence.

"What is it?" I said. The rain was rolling down his bare chest as he wasn't wearing a t-shirt as always. The three bladed scythe was showing behind his back and his eyes locked with mine.

I pushed a strand of my now damp black hair out of my face and waited for his answer.

"I think I found a way..." he said.

"What way do you mean?" I asked. But of course I knew what he meant. There was one thing he was obsessed with. He had always been. But I had deemed it as impossible. Becoming immortal.

"I can't fucking tell you," he said, angry with himself.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"I have to do it alone," he told me.

"Do what the fuck alone?" I asked him, now angry, too.

"I can't tell you," he said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said, furious.

"OK, let's say I'll tell you as soon as you're back from your mission," he said.

I was going on a mission tomorrow. It wasn't a really important one but I didn't mind.

"OK," I said and we walked back to our houses through the rain. I hoped I was back soon. I was really curious now.

**o**

Two years later I sat on a branch, watching two ninjas of the Akatsuki. I still remembered the day when I had come back from my mission. My neighborhood was burning, everyone slaughtered they said. Nobody knew who had done it or how exactly the person had been able to kill a street full of trained ninjas. My family had been spared, they hadn't been at home. It was the most horrible thing I had ever seen. Bloody bodies lying all over the streets. The image was burned into my mind. I still had nightmares. Someday I would find the person and it wouldn't turn out good for him.

But I needed to stop thinking about that now. I needed to keep watching the ninjas of the Akatsuki. But when I looked at the spot they had been before it was empty. And that was when I felt the kunai pressed to my throat. How had that happened? I used to be the best kunoichi in the whole village. The memory I realized. It was my only weakness.

"Who are you?" a voice behind me said threatingly.

"Let. Me. Go." I said, angrily. As if that was going to help. I tried to get away but the ninja's grip was to tight and it only made the kunai slit the skin on my throat.

The second person behind me chuckled. "Kakuzu, let me see her. Maybe I can sacrifice her to Jashin."

The person holding me flipped me around. He was ugly with piercing green eyes and grey skin. There seemed to be stiches holding hit together everywhere. My eyes narrowed, ready to snap any insult that came to mind at him when suddenly the other man got my attention when he said "Amaya."

My eyes wandered over and widened. That couldn't be. He was supposed to be dead! Just like the others! I had mourned his death for so long! It had almost broken me! But still he was standing there, grinning at me as if the slaughter had never happened.

It was Hidan.

**A/N: Phew, that's it :D Hope you like it and fave/alert/review :D**


End file.
